Thyton
Thyton is a jounin and the leader of the Shadow of the Wind Clan of ninja on Sho'Nuff Island. His pirate counterpart is captain Rhubarb, de facto leader of Osprey Cove. Historty Meeting the Hero Thyton first met The Hero when they stumbled upon the Shadow of the Wind Village and he questioned them on how they manage to found the place. He offer to be their teacher should they want to become a part of the clan. The first mission he had for them was to test the ninja's newest vessel, the Kessel, in order to lessen pirate's dominance over the sea. The test was a success, though the Kessel was sunk in the process, and the Hero has officially become ninja's of the clan. First Pirate vs Ninja War Because of Drakath's action, frequent skirmishes and raids have turned into an all out The First Pirate vs. Ninja War! as all hell broke loose. Thyton was the one who coordinate the ninja's war effort as attacks went back and forth between Osprey Cov and Shadow of the Wind Village. Numerous reinforcements from other part of Sho'nuff Island and the mainland arrived to back their factions. The pirates were loosing the war though, so they decided to unleash their secret weapon, the Treasure Golem, to finish off the ninja. However, one of the pirate step forward and confess that he saw Drakath causing troubles at the port town to frame the ninja. The golem could not be shut down though, so they send in The Hero to stop the monstrosity from causing further damage. In the aftermath of the war, Thyton join in the effort to repair the damage to the Shadow of the Wind Village with the other ninjas while claiming that the pirates will met their end at the ninja's hand ... but not today. Showdown with Okuchi No Okami With the war's over, Thyton directed The Heroto their clan's greatest foe (aside from the pirate), a devil fox called Okuchi No Okami for information and the retrieval of lost scrolls. After a close encounter with the fox, they found out that Drakath can be found hiding in the fire caves north of the camp, near the coast. The Wind Orb later dropped Drakath and itself onto the center of the ninja's village after he defeat the Hero. Thyton informed them once they return about Drakath's situation and that Okuchi's army has been marching toward the village and that he leave Drakath and the fox to them. Without the power of the orbs to help him this time, Drakath was defeated by the Hero while Okuchi's suddenly shown up with his army. The fox revealed that he has been planning this ever since he read through the stolen ninja's scroll and he will use those skills that night to summon a spirit called Honda, The Iron-Fisted Giant to lay waste to the village. Thankfully, Agent 58 interfere and the summoning was delayed. With that The Hero engage Okuchi in battle and defeat him while Drakath used the confusion to escape from the place. Unfortunately, Honda has already awaken and is making his way toward the village. Though The Hero engaged the giant with their Dragon in a titanic battle that ended with the pair's victory. Thyton congratulate them and told them that the loyalty of the clan is theirs, should they ever needed help every man, woman and child in the village will come to their aid. Personality Thyton can be very strict, stern and honorable. Though he can be silly sometimes such as when he demand "total concentration" from the Hero and immediately follow with "What are we talking about again?". He loved his clan very much and will gladly risk his life for the safety of the village and it's inhabitants. Like other ninja, he hate pirates to the core and think of them as nothing more than back-stabbing idiot whom rely on brute force. Abilities As the leader of the most secretive ninja clan on Lore, Thyton is very skilled in the art of throwing shuriken, swinging katana, wind magic and other ninja stuff. He describe himself as "the keeper of all secret skills of this clan" and after the event of the Wind Orb Saga, he dedicated his life to unlocking the secrets of old, forgotten ninja scrolls Trivia *He is base on Thyton, an Artix Entertainment artist in real life. *His obsession with the Itchy Itchy Paradise is a reference to Kakashi from Naruto. Notes This may create an apparent inconsistency with the information given in the entry for Rhubar. This is because player characters are supposed to choose whether they support the Pirates or the Ninja, and complete one quest chain or the other. You can complete both chains if you like, but it leads to inconsistencies. Though the pirate chain is more likely to be considered canon since the water breathing potion incident. Category:NPCs Category:Class Trainers Category:Ninja Category:Males Category:Book 1 Characters